Héroe oscuro
by alberto-M
Summary: Un plan, un objetivo y unos pasos para conseguirlo. No importaría que en un momento dado se desviase levemente del camino... ¿Verdad? Fic-regalo para kiduo uzumaki.


**Aquí estoy con un fic-regalo para kiduo uzumaki n.n Me dijo que creará un fic-sorpresa para él, y eso traigo, con todo mi esfuerzo n.n Espero os guste, sobretodo a ti kiduo.**

Disclaimer: Naruto y todo sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto.

Nota: En negrita habla **Zetsu negro.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>POV Obito<span>**

Voy con mi traje Guruguru, y vestido con una capa de cuerpo entero y capucha negras a Kirigakure, con paso firme y seguro. Han pasado ya siete meses desde la muerte de Rin, y tengo claro el qué hacer: usar el Sharingan contra el nuevo Jinchūriki del Sanbi Yagura, hacer que los culpables en su muerte reciban lo que se merecen. Para ello esperaría a que sea Hokage, porque sé que teniendo un Bijū en su interior será Hokage en cuestión de años. Pero tengo que estudiar muy bien Kirigakure para no hacer soltar las alarmas en ningún momento, y sabiendo que todavía no controlaba bien el Kamui, tenía que arriesgarme a investigar a pie.

Usando los Genjutsus, los trucos y los jutsus, conseguí recopilar información sobre la historia de Kirigakure, los guardias que hay en los alrededores de la Villa... Y sobretodo, vi a un ninja llamado Hoshigaki Kisame, cuando se fue con su equipo a una misión. Igual alguien como él me serviría en Akatsuki, he oído que los Hoshigaki son muy diestros incluso en los jutsus de agua más poderosos. Pero sé que me queda un gran camino por delante.

Estuve a punto de irme de la aldea cuando escucho en algún punto de las afueras una voz grave, gritándole a alguien entre la maleza.

—¡Tú, no te muevas! ¡Detente!

Un ninja, en una misión cualquiera seguramente. Iba a pasar de esa voz, cuando la voz entrecortada de una niña me llama la atención.

—¡No, dejadme en paz!

Una niña. ¿Acaso era una tradición destruir vidas inocentes por las manos de este lugar llamado Chigiri no Sato?

—Obito, debemos irnos —me dice Guruguru al ver que estoy sin hacer nada unos segundos.

—Podemos ayudarla y hacer que se nos una.

—No puedes hacer nada, noto ocho huellas de chakra. Una muy débil y otras muy fuertes, para cuando llegues estará muerta. Además, pronto nacerá Naruto y sólo tenemos una oportunídad de conseguir al Kyubi.

—Guruguru, nos queda todavía unos meses. No cambiará nada por echar un vistazo, ¿verdad?

Me acerqué a esa voz y veo a siete ninjas con máscaras rodeando a una niña de más o menos mi edad. La muchacha estaba llorando.

—Vamos, no opongas resistencia. Muérete de una vez.

La chica tiene la ropa medio destrozada, varias heridas por todo su cuerpo y su pelo rojo cae en cascada sobre su espalda. Pero lo que más me llena de ira es ver cómo del lado derecho de su rostro cae sangre.

—Somos mejores que tú: más fuertes, más rápidos, más inteligentes... Podrías haber tenido una muerte rápida, pero elegiste morir lentamente —dice el Ninja de la voz anterior acercándose a la chica armado con un kunai y le pisa la cabeza hundiéndola en el barro, riéndose. Entonces aplasta la cabeza de la muchacha, y el ninja grita de dolor, sorprendiendo tanto a mi persona como a sus compañeros. Aparta el pie, ya deshecho, y se aleja del cadaver de la chica, quién se deshace en lava rojiza. Un clon de lava... ¿Tiene un Kekkei Genkai?

—¡Yōton: Yōkai no jutsu! —la muchacha aparece de entre los árboles lanzando desde su boca una gran masa de lava, deshaciendo al incauto que no la esquivó.

—¡Tú, maldita! —grita un ninja haciendo un Suiryūdan no jutsu, golpeando en el estómago a la muchacha, con tanta fuerza que la tira contra un árbol.

Seis ANBU contra una mujer, si he estudiado bien la jerarquía de los ninjas es ella una Chunin a juzgar por sus ropas. Vergüenza debería darles tuviera Kekkei Genkai o no, salgo de mi escondite armado con unas cadenas que están atadas en ambos extremos a las muñecas. El ninja jefe, por lo que parece, se gira hacia mi al igual que el resto.

—¿Tú, quien eres? —me pregunta un ninja.

—Uchiha Madara.

El sólo decir ese nombre hace temblar de miedo a los ninjas y a la chica, que se arrastra intentando escapar. Justo la reacción que esperaba.

—¿Y qué le trae a Madara por aquí?

—Mi ojo necesita una sola cosa... Sangre.

Con rapidez me acerco a uno de los ninjas, quién va a atravesarme con un Tantō que lleva a su espalda. Lo atravieso gracias a la activación de mi Kamui y la cadena se enrolla en su cuello. Con un rápido movimiento se lo rompo produciendo un chasquido.

—¿Cómo es posible, lo ha atravesado? —pregunta con miedo otro ninja, me lanzan todos los ninjas unos Suigadan no jutsu y contraataco, gracias a que Guruguru soltó parte de su rostro que me cubría, con un Hōsenka no jutsu, ambos jusus chocan creando una gran nube de vapor que impide ver a todos. Excepto a mi, gracias al Sharingan el vapor no me afecta, tengo la ventaja.

—¡Estad atentos, seguro que está por aquí cerca! —oigo como grita otro ninja, únicamente aprovecho el momento para sacar a la chica de la trampa mortal. Porque aprovechando la ceguera de los ninjas coloqué sellos explosivos por todo el lugar. Un sello de manos y todos los ninjas mueren bajo la potente explosión amplificada con el vapor del lugar, incluso la onda expansiva deshace la niebla cercana. Tras alejarnos bastante del lugar, miro a la chica, y está inconsciente y con sangre seca cayendo de su ojo derecho.

—Cada día me convezco más de que el Mūgen Tsukuyomi es la única salvación de este mundo.

La llevo con ayuda del Kamui a Sangaku no Hakaba y la echo en una cama, me siento en una silla cercana y me pongo a esperar a que despierte. Así que esto es lo que debió sentir Madara cuando esperaba a que despertase. Tras unas horas la chica abre su ojo izquierdo lentamente.

—¿Dónde... Dónde estoy?

—Entre este y el otro mundo, chica.

La chica se levanta llevándose la mano en el ojo que le falta, notando unas vendas en su lugar, luego me mira algo temerosa.

—¿Eres... Uchiha Madara? ¿De verdad? —asiento ante sus palabras—. Es imposible, Hashirama te mató.

—Existen muchas maneras en las que una persona puede salvarse de la muerte y de la que hasta Hashirama puede creer lo que yo quiera —apoyo mis manos en la barbilla—. Esos ninjas... ¿Por qué te atacaban? —veo como la mujer duda para responderme cuando abre la boca hasta tres veces.

—Por mis Kekkei Genkai —detrás de la cara de Guruguru alzo una ceja. Tiene más de un Kekkei Genkai, increíble—. Dado que tienen miedo de toda la gente con Kekkei Genkai gracias al Sandaime Mizukage, ahora soy un peligro.

—¿Un peligro para quien?

—Para todos.

—¿Y tus padres?

—Mis padres... Ellos... —veo una lágrima salir de su rostro, y me cuenta su historia. Una historia que hizo que apretara mis puños hasta que mis palmas sangran.

Jamás imaginaría algo así. Una matanza de Kekkei Genkai, aunque estos fueran simples niños. Y encima matar a los padres delante de una niña, cuyo único delito es tener Kekkei Genkai.

—Este mundo cada vez está más al borde de la destrucción por sus propios habitantes. Lo que te ocurrió es sólo un ejemplo de la maldad del ser humano, alimentada por el odio hacia otras personas. Pero conmigo no volverá a ocurrir —la chica me mira.

—¿Cómo que no volverá a ocurrir?

—Quédate conmigo, y te protegeré de esa aldea llena de hipócritas. Si vieran que la gente con Kekkei Genkai puede ayudar a la aldea, te recibirían con los brazos abiertos, ignorando todo lo que hicieron.

—Esa aldea es mi hogar durante quince años...

—Esa aldea es un infierno, culpable de la muerte de tus padres.

—No todos, algunos son malos pero otros no.

—Muy pocas excepciones.

—¿Cómo puedes saber qué personas son malas o buenas? —me pregunta—. ¿Acaso está bien decir que las personas son malvadas aunque algunas en su vida hicieran nada?

—Porque existe la maldad en los corazones, así son la mayoría de la gente por naturaleza. Muy poca gente no cae en la oscuridad.

—Pero son nuestros actos los que nos marcan en la vida, no si somos malvados.

Me quedo unos segundos callado. Porque tiene razón. No, no debo caer yo en sus palabras, sino ella en las mías.

—Te mantendré al cuidado, chica. Hasta que se curen las heridas.

—Terumī. Mei Terumī, ese es mi nombre —me dice la chica con una sonrisa. ¿De inocencia? No lo creo, esconde algo más.

OoooOoooO

Pasan unos pocos meses hasta conseguir realizar mi plan: la búsqueda del Kyubi.

Conseguir información sobre Kushina fue fácil: Hace tres meses usé un Genjutsu para que un ANBU me diga la localización del parto. Vigilé hasta el momento en que el parto empezaba. Antes de embarcarme a mi lucha observé a Kakashi dejar flores en la tumba de Rin, y contar el parto. Cuando se va, miro la tumba de Rin. Cojo las flores y las tiro a un lado.

—Bakakashi, no mereces dejar flores aquí —digo con rencor, y dejo unas flores mías en su tumba—. Hola Rin. Voy a hacer algo malo, algo inmoral para Konoha. Yo... voy a capturar al Kyubi, y eso significa matar a Kushina, a Minato y a Naruto. Sé que me reprenderás el día en que me muera, pero tengo que hacerlo para realizar el Mūgen Tsukuyomi y poder estar juntos... —entonces mi mente me hace revivir las sonrisas de Mei, sus guiños con su ojo bueno, su coqueteo... Todo lo vivido con ella estos meses. ¿Por qué tengo que recordar eso?—. O por lo menos para que vivas en un mundo lleno de paz.

—**Obito se volvió loco, hablándole a un trozo de roca** —me dice Zetsu negro saliendo del suelo. ¿Acaso no sabe lo importante que fue Rin en mi vida?

—Lo que haga tiene mis razones —le respondo fríamente, y preparándome para ir al lugar del parto, colocando mejor mi capucha negra.

Eso significa luchar contra mi sensei, Minato. Pero debo hacerlo, a pesar de que lo intento evitar mi odio hacia él es fuerte. ¿Dónde demonios estaba cuando Rin murió? Seguramente entrenando su Sennin Mōdo. Un modo que no le servirá contra mi.

OoooOoooO

Mi plan falló. Perdí al Kyubi, y ahora Naruto lo tiene en su interior. Murieron Minato y Kushina, pensé que me sentiría mejor pero... El efecto fue justo al contrario. ¿Por qué no podían dejar que me lleve al Kyubi? Todos habríamos salido ganando.

Al volver a la base me encontré con Mei sentada en un costado de la cama. Me sonreía, pero por un momento me ha recordado a las sonrisas que conozco de Kushina antes de enfadarse. Y eso es muy mala señal.

—¿Dónde estabas, Madara? —me pregunta Mei, observando la pérdida de mi brazo izquierdo en el ataque.

—Estaba en una misión para conseguir la paz que el mundo tanto necesita.

—¿Matando a gente inocente, esa es tu idea de paz? —me mira.

—Luego todos resucitaran en el Mūgen Tsukuyomi, ya te lo dije.

—Eso es una falsa paz. Una ilusión. ¿Estará feliz la gente a la que hiciste daño? ¿Estará feliz toda la gente a la que has matado? —se acerca a mi—. Te das cuenta... De que sólo conseguirás ser un desgraciado incapaz de estar bien contigo mismo nunca, ¿verdad?

¿Pero qué me pasa? Ante las palabras normalmente soy un témpano de hielo, pero cuando oigo a Mei... Es como si el sentimiento de ser infeliz se hiciera más grande y me dejara sin voz.

—Quiero ir a un lugar —me dice Mei mirándome al único ojo visible—. ¿Puedes llevarme allí?

—Puedo —le respondo colocando la mano en su hombro y absorbiéndola hacia el mundo del Kamui. Pronto aparezco a su lado—. Tú dirás —en el escenario aparecen pantallas de chakra, mostrando a todo Kirigakure como consecuencia de mi experiencia con el Kamui.

—Más a las afueras —me dice Mei. Entonces concentró más chakra y más pantallas, mostrando todos los lugares que he visto, aparecen—. Aquí —señala una pantalla, la miro y luego miro a Mei.

—¿Estas segura? —le pregunto, Mei asiente—. Bien —aparecemos donde Mei dijo. Enfrente de dos tumbas.

—Hola, Mamá —dice Mei dejando unas flores en su tumba—. Hola, Papá —dejando también flores en la tumba de su padre—. Han pasado... ¿cuantos años? ¿Tres, cuatro años? Cómo sea, estoy puntual aquí, como me prometí.

Mei seguía hablando, pero yo ignoraba lo que decía. Mi mente ahora está en otra parte. Oliendo su perfume, viendo su cabello... Mi corazón vuelve a latir con fuerza, como ese día en que conocí a Rin. ¿Acaso... me estaré enamorando de nuevo?

—El mundo no es malo en sí. Las personas son las malvadas, las que hacen daño a la gente, pero eso no son todas. Otras personas serían capaces de sacrificarlo todo para ayudar a la gente... Culpar a la realidad de las guerras sólo sirve para escapar de ella —dice Mei mirándome, sacándome así de mis pensamientos.

—¿No querrías revivir a todas las personas que murieron injustamente? ¿Como tus padres?

—No. ¿Sabes por qué? —la mujer me mira—. Primero porque si pudiésemos cambiar todos los hechos que no nos gustasen, quién sabe el caos que habría porque hay una gran diversidad de opiniones. Y segundo... Porque aunque en el mundo no estén... Aquí si están -se coloca las manos en el pecho—. Mientras estén vivos en el corazón, no habrán muerto del todo, y no hará falta resucitarlos porque siempre están conmigo.

Esas palabras me han sorprendido.

—¿Todos todos?

—Las personas más importantes en nuestra vida viven en nuestros corazones... Apoyándonos, animándonos a seguir nuestro camino hacia el sueño que nos prometimos realizar.

Eso significaría... ¿Que Rin no morirá del todo aunque su cuerpo se destruya? ¿Que si siempre la recuerdo, para mi es como si estuviera viva? Esas palabras no paran de rondar por mi mente. Y observando las tumbas de los padres de Mei, pienso en si estoy haciendo bien, si todos sufren rezando delante de las tumbas de los seres queridos a los que he matado... Al final... ¿Me he convertido en todo lo que quise evitar?

—¿Estas llorando, Madara? —me pregunta Mei, observando como una lágrima cae desde debajo de la máscara.

—No estoy llorando, es que se me metió algo en el ojo —respondo, me giro y tras quitarme la máscara me limpio los ojos. Justo esas palabras son parte de mi antiguo yo, a quién creí muerto cuando Rin murió.

OoooOoooO

Durante los próximos cuatro años Mei y yo vivimos en la base de Sanbaku no Habaka, Mei aunque ya estaba curada desde hace tres años todavía no estaba preparada para ir a Kirigakure. Sin contar que también estaba con nosotros el Zetsu negro, quien analiza cada uno de mis movimientos. Le coloco a Mei el ojo de un ninja cualquiera para que pueda ver perfectamente, y desde ese día nuestra relación con el paso de los años se convirtió en el de grandes amigos, apoyándonos en los momentos más duros. También he notado cómo cada vez que me habla me late con fuerza el corazón, y esa sensación sólo la sentí cuando Rin me hablaba. Y desde hace tres años he cometido actos que sólo un Sanin haría.

¿Apostar? Para nada.

¿Investigar? Ni loco haría eso.

Si, me refiero a espiar.

Miraba escondido como se duchaba Mei en una de las cascadas cercanas a la base. Y puedo decir que es... increíble. Parecía que estuviese viendo a una Diosa, con el pelo rojo cayendo por su espalda, su cuerpo desnudo y brillante bajo la cascada... Esos labios carnosos que deseo probar...

—**¿Así que aquí ibas cuando no estabas?** —me pregunta el maldito Zetsu negro detrás mío, casi matándome de un susto. Encima está unido a la parte blanca—. Seguramente desde hace tres años que lo haces, estamos perdiendo facultades.

—No estoy haciendo nada, comprobaba que Mei estuviese bien —le miro.

—**Está bien que vigiles, pero al menos no me señales.** Tu tercera pata quiere verla más —me dice Zetsu, suerte que nadie ve que estoy más rojo que un tomate, rápidamente me giro y coloco mejor a mi "amiguito"

—Esto nadie debe saberlo, ¿me lo prometes?

—¡Lo prometo! —me dice Zetsu blanco con una sonrisa.

OoooOoooO

De ese momento pasan otros dos años, y Mei me mira con una sonrisa en su rostro. No puedo decir si es buena o mala señal.

—Hay una cosa que quiero preguntarte, Madara.

—Dime —le respondo, entonces Mei se me acerca contoneandose, yo intento alejarme pero un papel sellador de chakra impide que use mi Kamui. Me miro el brazo donde lo puso... ¿Cuándo lo hizo?

—Ahora que no vas a usar ningún jutsu... ¿Puedo verte la cara? —me pregunta con su rostro muy cerca del mío.

¿¡Cómo!? Esto no forma parte de ningún plan.

—Saber mi nombre es suficiente para ti.

—Se que no eres Madara... Porque alguien como él no me miraría fijamente cuando estoy duchándome, como esa vez que Zetsu te pilló —sonriendo pícaramente. Mataré un día de estos al maldito Zetsu blanco—. Así que... quítate-la-máscara-por-favor —dice cada palabra con sensualidad.

Creo que ni el verdadero Madara podría resistirse a esas palabras cargadas de sensualidad y deseo. Sólo para quitarle la curiosidad dejaré que mire.

—Puedo no ser Madara, pero sí tengo como objetivo la causa que tanto quiere realizar —digo cerca de quitarme la máscara pero Mei detiene mi mano.

—No pensaría que me hicieses caso, ahora veo que hago un gran efecto sobre ti —se ríe—. Mejor déjate la máscara puesta... Le da un toque misterioso que me encanta —me levanta la máscara sólo lo suficiente para revelar mis labios y los besa.

Un beso dulce, un beso que transmite seguridad en sus brazos. Terminamos ese beso que parecía eterno y me coloca mejor la máscara.

—Vaya, para ser tu primer beso lo haces muy bien.

—Ya veo...

—"Madara", agradezco el tiempo que me tuviste curando, y la compañía que me hiciste. Pero debo volver a mi aldea. Ahora estoy preparada.

—¿Y mientras tanto? ¿Qué harás?

—No lo sé, pero lo averiguaré —me sonríe.

Amo su sonrisa, porque cada vez que la veo me enamora más.

—Sólo se me ocurre controlar a Yagura.

—¿Para protegerme?

—Por supuesto. Evitaré que vayan a por ti, ahora que es el Yondaime Mizukage le harán caso.

—¿Y qué harás con el Sanbi?

—Sacrificaré mi ojo izquierdo para controlarlo, y le pondré luego un Genjutsu a Yagura. Así Bijū y Jinchūriki estarán bajo mi control.

—¿Y qué harás si alguien se entera? Como ese Zetsu negro.

—No se enterará de esto, te lo prometo —me voy tranquilamente hasta perder de vista a Mei—. ¡Zetsu, quiero saber cómo es que Mei sabe que no bese a nadie!

Tras mi bronca inicial con Zetsu, el plan era bien simple: usar un poco de manipulación para que Zetsu negro crea que Mei es una espía en Kirigakure, y por eso controlo a Yagura. Por ahora bien, no sabe nada.

Mei también aprovechó el plan para formar un Golpe de Estado para matar a Yagura. Me tendré que quedar con el Sanbi antes de que aparezcan, y dejar un Zetsu en su lugar, así reforzaré la idea de que Mei es una espía. Para algo utilizaré al Sanbi, pero sé que para el Tsuki no me, no.

OoooOoooO

Pasan otros dos años, justo ocho años del nacimiento de Naruto. Dos años en los que la relación entre Mei y yo avanzó lenta pero gradualmente.

Observo mi antiguo barrio, el barrio Uchiha, desde un lugar elevado. Junto con Uchiha Itachi.

—Madara, espero que cumplas tu palabra —me dice Itachi con su traje ANBU.

—Tienes mi palabra —digo serenamente.

¿Cómo es que he ido en contra de mi propia gente? Por poder. Los Uchiha llevaron años planeando un Golpe de Estado para hacerse con Konoha, guardando rencor desde hace ocho años. ¿Este es el resultado de mis actos en el ataque del Kyubi? Seguramente, y ahora estoy peor que nunca.

Las palabras no funcionaron, Hiruzen no pudo hacerles cambiar de opinión. Shisui falló al intentar usar el Kotoamatsukami, porque Danzō le robó un ojo. No lo culpo, porque tener ese poder con el enemigo sería peor. Y es desconfiado. Uchiha y desconfianza son una pareja explosiva. Itachi no podía el sólo, demasiada gente de su clan a la que matar. Y por eso me pidió mi ayuda.

Para matar a los Uchiha. A todos.

Podría entender lo de las personas que estaban al tanto del Golpe de Estado. ¿Pero los ancianos? ¿Los niños? ¿Incluso bebés tenían que morir? Que asqueroso es el mundo en el que ahora vivimos.

Itachi se encargó de la mitad izquierda del barrio Uchiha, yo de la mitad derecha. En minutos el clan Uchiha había desaparecido. Salvo por Itachi y yo.

Y Sasuke.

En casa de Sasuke, le veo inconsciente junto a sus padres muertos. Itachi no lo mató, y yo cumpliré su palabra. Ser un paria de Konoha por su amor a su hermano. Me habría gustado tener algún hermano, así no habría sufrido tanto como yo sufrí.

—Lo siento, Sasuke. Pero sufriras por mi culpa —le toco la frente quitándole unos mechones de pelo. Un pestañeo y estoy en un lugar oscuro, sin nadie alrededor—¿¡Qué!?

—Puedo ver que hiciste cosas malas en el pasado, cosas que a cualquiera le valdría la ejecución inmediata. Pero tu corazón poco a poco está brillando de la luz que empieza a iluminarlo —me dice una voz en las sombras.

—Muéstrate, seas quien seas —le exijo seriamente. ¿Sasuke es un Jinchūriki? Imposible, si el Kyubi está en Naruto. Y los demás Bijū están en las otras aldeas.

—Escúchame atentamente, porque ahora el evitar su plan depende de ti —me dice el hombre mientras empieza a andar hacia mí. Mi Sharingan brilla al verlo avanzar, creyendo que es un enemigo dentro de Sasuke, un Yamanaka dentro de la Raíz que me está engañando. Tras revelarse de entre la oscuridad, soy incapaz de creer lo que veo.

—No... No es posible que seas tú.

OoooOoooO

—¿Estas seguro de que eso ocurrió, Obi-kun? —me pregunta Mei cogiéndome de la mano. En cuanto volví de la Masacre Uchiha, directamente fui a hablar con Mei.

—Si —le digo—. Eso explica tantas cosas...

—Pero... ¿cómo lo pruebas? —me pregunta Mei.

—Tengo una idea. Necesito tu colaboración para esto.

—Sabes que siempre tendrás mi colaboración, Obito —me dice besandome en los labios—. Siempre.

Durante meses he planeado lo que Mei y yo tenemos que hacer. Hasta llegar al día decisivo.

—Zetsu, necesito hablar contigo —veo al ser salir del suelo.

—¿Ocurre algo, Obito? **Más te vale que sea importante.**

—No apareceré por aquí hasta que no muera algún miembro. Debo seguir en las sombras y Nagato será un buen líder.

—**¿Para esto nos llamaste?**

—No sólo para esto —digo tranquilamente, mostrando mi Mangekyo Sharingan.

Con una rapidez comparable al de Minato, me acerco al Zetsu y hundo mi mano derecha en el pecho del lado negro.

—**¿Qué estas haciendo, Obito?**

—Desde hace tiempo, que me escama todo lo ocurrido cuando murió Rin: Madara, la oportuna aparición del Zetsu blanco de la cueva, su aviso... Por eso, decido poner fin al plan Tsuki no me.

—**¿Cómo...?**

—A partir de aquí tu plan se acaba, Zetsu... ¿O debería llamarte Voluntad de Ōtsusuki Kaguya?

Veo como el ojo de la parte negra se entrecierra de ira, mientras el Zetsu blanco mira sorprendido al Zetsu negro.

—**Bastardo, ¿cómo supiste...?** —me pregunta el Zetsu negro, meto más la mano en su pecho.

—Investigando. Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando descubrí la total historia de Kaguya. La razón de descubrirla... Indra.

—**¿¡Qué!?**

—Ocurrió la vez que vi a Sasuke, en la Masacre Uchiha. Le toqué la frente para apartarle el pelo, y entré en su mundo interior. Indra apareció ante mi y me contó como le manipulaste para empezar el ciclo del odio. Ahí supe quien eras, "Voluntad de Indra" —descubrí la otra mentira del Zetsu: fingir ser la voluntad del hijo mayor de Rikudō Sennin.

—**Indra en el cuerpo de Sasuke... Un jutsu de reencarnación, de alguna manera una huella de su chakra estaba presente en su interior.**

—Mei jamás confió en ti, y cuando pudo reunió pruebas, más desde que le conté lo de Indra. Prueba número uno: Guruguru. Es un buen chico, y una de las primeras personas en caer en el Mūgen Tsukuyomi de Kaguya. Cuando Mei habló con él, le contó la historia de Kaguya. Si se hubiera sabido que Guruguru todavía conserva recuerdos de su vida...

—Prueba número dos —dice Mei saliendo de las sombras, hasta colocarse a mi lado—. Puedes fingir ser la voluntad de Madara, pero tu chakra es el de Kaguya, algo que el Zetsu espiral notó.

—Guruguru y chakra. Dos cosas que te hicieron caer. Dos cosas que van a hacer que no resucites a tu querida Madre, ni me conviertas en una marioneta.

—**Maldición... Esa Mei tuvo que cambiarlo todo... Tantos años...**

—Ya veo, así que fue tu queridísima Madre quien nos metió a mucha gente en el Gedō Māzō... Ahora recuerdo todo —el Zetsu blanco empieza a separarse del Zetsu negro—. Lo siento, pero aunque mate, robe y destroce a la gente tengo mi propio orgullo, jejejejeje.

—¿No planeaste que ocurriera eso, verdad Zetsu negro? —responde Mei sonriendo.

—Cierto, ella cambio la manera que tengo de ver el mundo. Para mejor —digo mirando al Zetsu negro.

—**¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?**

—Podría matarte, o sellarte... Pero mejor te transformarás en mi Voluntad —poniendo chakra en mi brazo, pero poco a poco el Zetsu negro se ríe, envolviendo mi brazo rápidamente, mientras una parte de él forma una ancha espina y casi atraviesa a Mei, pero ellalo esquiva aunque le hiere en el hombro.

—**¿En serio crees que alguien como tu, la oveja negra de los Uchiha, puede vencer la Voluntad de Kaguya?** —me pregunta el Zetsu negro, se ríe—. **Iluso, sólo Rikudō Sennin podría...**

—Madara se llamaba a sí mismo Futarime Rikudō, porque fue la reencarnación de Indra y tuvo parte de la reencarnación de Asura —digo cortando al Zetsu negro—. Pero yo también soy un Uchiha, con parte de la Voluntad de Indra en mi interior desde la Masacre Uchiha —la parte negra empieza a retroceder, para sorpresa de Zetsu negro—. Eso, unido a la Voluntad de Ōtsusuki Asura que también está en mi por mi mitad derecha, hacen que mi voluntad pueda vencerte, Zetsu. En vida, ahora soy el Sandarime no Rikudō —la parte negra que envuelve mi brazo desaparece.

El Zetsu negro abre su ojo con fuerza, abre la boca gritando. El poder de Asura está en mi brazo derecho, dándome más fuerza para poder ganarle a la Voluntad de Kaguya, la Diosa Conejo. Finalmente no noto resistencia a mi chakra, y aparto la mano.

—**Obito... ¿Qué quieres saber?**

Perfecto, ahora Zetsu Negro obedecerá siempre mis órdenes.

—Saber toda la historia. Kaguya, el Jūbi, Rikudō, Asura e Indra... Y que me cuentes... Hasta qué punto estuvo Madara involucrado en la muerte de Rin.

Entonces Zetsu Negro empezó a hablar. Su verdadero Mūgen Tsukuyomi, con el que usaría al Jinchūriki del Jūbi para traer a Kaguya al mundo; la historia del Ancestro Hyuga Hamura... Y como Madara controló a los ninjas de la Niebla, y al Sandaime Mizukage para meter al Sanbi en Rin. Madara... Zetsu... Kaguya... Todo lo estaba haciendo para sus intereses. Pero se acabó, nadie me controlará más.

—¿Y ahora... qué vas a hacer? —me pregunta Mei abrazándome desde la espalda y mirándome con ese ojo que tanto me ha enamorado.

Y le cuento la totalidad de mi plan.

Ahora sé que hacer para conseguir paz en el mundo: seguiré con Akatsuki capturando Bijū, cuando quede uno o dos Bijū realizarán una Alianza entre los cinco países para proteger a los Jinchūriki, ya que existiría un enemigo común: yo. Entonces irrumpiré en la reunión de los Kages y revelaré mis planes sobre el Mūgen Tsukuyomi en frente de los Kages. Les pediré que me den a los Bijū, y si sale como planeé se negarán a ello. Entonces declararé la 4ª Guerra Ninja.

Todo el mundo luchará junto, contra alguien que estuvo involucrado en la muerte de Minato, el Yondaime Hokage. Quién capturará a Fū, a Yugito, a Rōshi... Todas las aldeas pedirán mi cabeza. Pero debo seguir mi papel, ser el malvado de la historia. Y entonces, cuando me muera... ¿A quién odiarían? Nadie va a seguir con el ciclo del odio, porque lo habrán destruido. El plan B... "paz Eterna" está a punto de realizarse. Eso pondrá triste a Mei, pero es gracias a ella por la que mi alma no se ha vuelto oscura. Por la que conocí de nuevo el amor. Por la que decidí sacrificarme para dejarle un mundo lleno de paz eterna y real. Por la que voy a dejarme matar, como una promesa de sangre.

Debo seguir siendo Madara hasta que muera en la Guerra. Con mis Zetsus y los Akatsuki daría batalla, pero habría conseguido finalmente mi objetivo. Y quién sabe, puede que Rin esté en el cielo y me perdone por todo lo que hice.

OoooOoooO

Mei está enfrente de mi, a nuestro alrededor sólo hay ninjas de la Alianza Shinobi y gran destrucción del entorno que produjo la cuarta Guerra Ninja. Todos mis Zetsus están destruidos gracias al Hijo de la Profecía Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke volvió a Konoha cuando murió Danzō. Todos están ahora mucho mejor... Excepto los ninjas que murieron por los Zetsus. Pero era inevitable que produzca bajas.

—¿A qué esperas? Mátame —le exijo a Mei con mi ojo derecho llorando sangre, a causa del kunai que Kakashi me lanzó y se incrustó en mi ojo "por pura suerte"—. Ahora no puedo huir.

—Obito... Has hecho muchas maldades en tu vida. La muerte de Minato. La Masacre Uchiha. Tantas cosas, que explicarlas todas duraría varios minutos —una gota cae delante de mi, una lágrima. Miro a Mei, está llorando—. Pero... También hiciste cosas buenas. Me salvaste la vida... Descubriste al verdadero cerebro no sólo detrás de Akatsuki, sino detrás del odio en el mundo ninja —puedo ver a varios ninjas y a Naruto mirarse confundidos por lo que han escuchado—. Por eso... no te mataré como un enemigo a destruir. Lo haré porque esa fue mi promesa hacia ti.

—Gracias.

—Es una pena perder a alguien tan guapo como tu —sonríe, la veo alzar un látigo de lava, para lanzarlo con fuerza y matarme sin sufrimiento—. Te amo, Obito.

—Yo también te amo, Mei —cierro los ojos esperando el golpe mortal.

**POV Mei, Nueve años después**

Papeleo. Papeleo papeleo papeleo. Ni siquiera alcanzando la paz mundial me libro del papeleo.

No hay ya ninjas que puedan hacer nada malo gracias a Naruto y sus viajes en todo el mundo para dar sus explicaciones del paz, para no repetir los errores del pasado. La relación entre Suna y Konoha se volvió más fuerte, Iwa y Kiri olvidamos finalmente nuestras guerras y Kumo, aunque ha tardado, también ha olvidado todo. Aunque tuve que explicar toda la verdad sobre la Voluntad de Kaguya, todo el plan en el que Zetsu negro intervino, Madara y su plan contra Rin para que Obito continúe su legado...

—Mei-sama —me dice Chōjūrō-san tocando a la puerta y sacándome del hilo de mis pensamientos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunto con una sonrisa.

—Es tu hija. Hace tres horas que debió estar en la Academia pero no ha aparecido.

—Esta niña... —digo sonriente pero escondiendo enfado, porque ya es la vigésima vez este trimestre que no llega a sus clases—. Se dónde está, voy allí. Llama a la Academia, dile que personalmente la llevaré a clases.

Recojo mis cosas y me voy andando a las afueras de Kirigakure. Pronto veo a una niña de ocho años, el pelo rojo y hasta la mitad de la espalda, y vestida con ropa normal de Kirigakure. Mi hija.

—¿Hikari, por qué no fuiste a la academia? —le pregunto con una sonrisa que esconde mi furia. Mi hija pronto me mira con miedo.

—¡Gomenasai mamá! Es que había un gato negro frente a la entrada y ya sabes, que se te cruce un gato negro da mala suerte así que di un pequeño rodeo —me dice rascándose la nuca y sonriendo nerviosamente, suelto unas leves risas. Puede físicamente ser como yo, pero en lo referente a dar malas excusas, es como su padre.

—Ven, te llevaré a tus clases —digo dándole la mano a mi hija—. ¿Hablaste mucho?

—Claro, aunque sé que mañana habrá algo nuevo que contar —me dice mi hija sonriendo, se gira hacia un punto detrás suyo—. ¡Mañana volveré para hablar contigo, papá!

Quién imaginaría eso. Que tras la Guerra me enteraría de que el hombre que me cambió la vida me había bendecido con alguien como ella. Miro antes de irnos la tumba que mi hija visita diariamente.

**Aquí yace Uchiha Obito.**

**Líder en la sombra de Akatsuki.**

**El Héroe Oscuro de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja.**


End file.
